


Something New

by thatonedudewiththename



Category: Vinesauce (Video Blogging RPF)
Genre: Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 08:31:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4297827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatonedudewiththename/pseuds/thatonedudewiththename
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A stumble across a crackship leads Jack to discovering the man of his dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is so cute im

_'Who the hell is Vinny?'_  
Jack found himself asking this very question one day while looking through his tag on Tumblr; there was a picture of him and another guy, Vinny, looking at each other. It was really well done, but he had no idea who the hell this Vinny guy was. He read the tags, hoping to find some info- which he did, successfully. "#vinesauce vinny" and "#septicsauce" were the two tags that popped out most to him. He hmmed, debated whether or not to click on the septicsauce tag, and then clicked on it- he had safe search on, anyway.  
The tag was small, only about four or five posts in it; however, there _was_ a septicsauce blog, which was cool, he guessed. What really caught his eye was the posts concerning two fics: one written by a user he recognized as having drawn art for him, the other by that user's friend. He hesitantly clicked the link, and it opened in a new tab, going back to the other and clicking on the other story. Taking a deep breath, he started to read.

An hour later, he'd finished both stories, though the first was incomplete. There was also a link to a playlist in one of the chapters, so he began to listen to that, as well.  
He felt... strange. Like, maybe he should be weirded out that people were shipping him with some guy he didn't know, but he wasn't. "Who is this guy..?" He mumbled as he brought up Google and typed in "vinesauce vinny". Once the search results were brought up, he clicked to "images" and looked over the pictures.  
Vinny wasn't... terrible looking. He was actually fairly attractive. Jack then closed out and went to Youtube, going to Vinny's channel and watching the first video that piqued his interest; it was a Mario Corruptions stream, and before Jack knew it, it was three AM, and he'd spent over seven hours watching Vinny's videos. "Just one more," He said to himself as he clicked on another one of Vinny's streams. "So, MarioKart. Rare Pepes. Uhm, my WiiU's not in that window... Ah, there it is. Let me just fix the game... There we go. Uhm, there's new music on my Bandcamp if you guys wanna take a listen. I know people have been asking me, 'Vinny, have you recorded any new music yet?' and I've been saying no for like, five months, but it's up."  
Jack paused the video so he could go to Vinny's Bandcamp. He bought all the available songs from what he guessed was Vinny's band "Vine" and then listened to them.  
Vinny could sing. And play the guitar. And play bass. And do art. Uhm..?  
Jack wanted to talk to this guy, this Vinny character. He seemed interesting. So, he went on Twitter and followed him, then shot him an email saying,  
"Hey there! I really like your streams and you're pretty funny. If you'd like to play a game together sometime, let me know!  
Looking forward to your reply!"

When he woke up later that morning, he checked the notifications on his phone and saw that Vinny had followed him back on Twitter and had replied to his email, saying,  
"Hey,  
You seem pretty cool, so I guess we could play something together. I'm free tomorrow around five my time if that works for you.  
See ya then,  
– Vinny"  
Jack did a fistpump and let out a "Yes!" at his good luck, replying to the email immediately, letting Vinny know that the time worked for him and that he was 100% looking forward to playing a game with him. He closed by telling him his Skype name and around what times he could reach him for a chat.  
He then put his phone away so he could get ready for the day.

Hours passed, and by now Jack was all done with videos and editing for the day, so he decided to watch more of Vinny's streams, but just as he was about to do that, he got a Skype notification telling him that Vinesauce Vinny wanted to add him as a contact. Internally, he freaked out, but externally, he calmly opened Skype and accepted Vinny's request, sending him a message, too. "Im very happy to hear from you!" And then, a second later, "I hope my first email didnt seem too pushy"  
He received a reply a minute later. "No it was ok." A moment later. "Im glad you messaged me"  
Jack was about to respond when Vinny sent him another message. "Do you want to video chat?"  
At the request, Jack felt unusually giddy. He checked if he had anything in his teeth, made sure his hair was okay, then responded, "Sure! Id love to!"  
Not a second after he'd replied in the positive, Vinny called him.  
Jack put on his headphones and then clicked accept, smiling brightly due to how giddy he felt that he and Vinny were going to video chat; he hadn't been this excited since he went to PAX.  
Vinny's face popped up on screen, albeit somewhat grainy due to the fact that he had very little light on. He was wearing a T-shirt and a beanie with a small smile pulling up the left corner of his mouth- Jack found himself thinking it was the cutest thing ever. "Uhm, hey." Vinny greeted, waving a little.  
"Hi!" Jack said with a quick wave of his hand.  
Vinny let out an airy chuckle. "You seem cheery."  
"I'm always like this," Jack replied. "And I'm excited! Meeting you face-to-face, sorta."  
Another airy chuckle, this time with Vinny rubbing his cheek. "I'm not that interesting..."  
"Sure ya are! I mean, you can play the guitar and bass, you can sing, you can do a bunch of other stuff I don't feel like naming off right now. And what can I do? Play video games badly?"  
"You're Irish and you've got a cute accent, at least you've got that going for you."  
Jack laughed, feeling himself blush, holding his sweater paw to his chin. "Now you're just flirting with me." He joked.  
Vinny shrugged. "I suppose I am."  
For a second, Jack had a flashback to that fic he read and his cheeks flared red. As quick as he could, he put that thought out of his mind and cleared his throat. "And I... don't supposed I mind if you do."  
They were quiet a moment, with Vinny silently eying Jack, Jack pretending not to notice, until Vinny asked, "Are your ears pierced?" He motioned to his ears.  
"Hmm?" Jack touched his ears. "Oh, yeah. I actually had them gauged a few years ago when I was in me band, but I t'ought it made me look like a douchebag."  
At the mention of a band, Vinny perked up. "You were in a band? What'd you play?"  
"I played the drums. I was pretty good for the type'a music we played; nothing technical, t'ough."  
"What genre did you guys play?"  
"Metal."  
Vinny laughed lightly. "My friend Joel would love you, he's a huge metalhead."  
"Yeah?"  
They smiled at each other, green eyes in blue; Jack felt electric, a fluttering rising up in his chest and stomach just looking at the other male. It was such a strange feeling, but it was comforting, in a way. "Uhm," He said nervously, "One of my band's songs is on Youtube, if you wanna check it out. It's shit, but..."  
Vinny nodded. "Yeah, what's it called?"  
"I can't remember, but we were called 'Raised to the Ground'. Sooo edgy."  
Vinny laughed, making Jack do so, as well. He heard him type and click, and then click again, Vinny seeming to concentrate. "You're right, it's pretty shit," He said loudly. "But you're really good on the drums."  
"T'ankya!" Jack raised his voice so Vinny could hear him over the loud metal music.  
There was more clicking, Vinny speaking regularly again. "Do you still play?"  
"No, but I'd take it up again in a heartbeat if I could. I wanna learn other instruments, too, like guitar."  
"I could teach you."  
Jack brightened considerably. "Really? Would you?!"  
At the other's enthusiasm, Vinny grinned. "Yeah! Why not? Do you wanna set up a schedule, or are you more spontaneous?"  
"A schedule would be great. I never do anything, so whenever you're free is when I'm available."  
"Sounds good! Uhm..." Vinny took out his phone and scrolled through something on it. "I've got openings every day until the week after next..."  
"How about you message me the times and I'll put 'em on my calendar?"  
"That works, too." Vinny looked up at Jack and smiled. "I'm glad you emailed me, Jack. I really like you."  
That fluttering in Jack's stomach increased in intensity. "I really like you, too."  
They stared at each other one last time before an alarm went off and Vinny looked away. "Well, sorry to say this, but I have to go."  
"Oh, no."  
"Yeah, I don't want to go, either, but I'm a busy guy, unfortunately." He smiled at Jack. "It was nice talking to you, Jack. I'll see you later."  
"Nice talkin' to ya, too. See ya."  
Vinny waved goodbye, then disconnected, leaving Jack feeling empty and missing him already.

*

They didn't talk until the next day when they played a game together- MarioKart, prompting Jack to get a WiiU in order to play it. They had a lot of fun, talked about upcoming games and old ones they still loved, music, cons they'd been to recently, plus some trash talk and light flirting; eventually, they had to end it, but Vinny wanted to stay and chat afterwards- not that Jack was complaining. "Oh! Vinny, look!" Jack grabbed the guitar he'd bought earlier that day in town and showed it to his friend by standing up. "I just bought it today."  
"Oh, acoustic, nice. Did you get an amp?" Vinny asked.  
"Yeah, the lady hooked me up with all the essentials. She said this was a good guitar for beginners."  
"Looks good to me."  
Jack smiled, but then remembered that Vinny couldn't see him because he was standing. Speaking of which, he saw that Vinny wasn't looking at his guitar anymore- instead he was glancing at his crotch. Jack looked down; _he wasn't wearing any pants._ Blushing a bit, he cleared his throat and set his guitar aside, sitting back down. "It's super hot in my room, Jesus." He tried to act casual.  
Vinny wasn't catching on. "Do you not wear pants when you're on the computer?"  
Jack shrugged, scratching the back of his neck, "Usually, I mean it's been so hot here I don't see t'e point."  
Vinny nodded. After a moment, he told him, "You have really small hips."  
The greying brunet was taken aback by the casual way Vinny had said that, like it was a normal thing to bring up in conversation. He, again, tried to act like he wasn't flustered by something Vinny had done. "I'm a small guy." He replied.  
"How small are we talking here?"  
The question was slightly suggestive, but then again that could've been Jack's own dirty mind. "I'm 5'9", ten on a good day. Average."  
Vinny made an agreeing noise, gave a slight nod. "I'm two inches taller than you."  
Jack shook his fist. "I'll be tall one day!"  
Vinny chuckled. "I'm average at best."  
"Not to me, you're not."  
That statement could've been taken two ways; Vinny seemed to take it the second way. "You're not average to me, either, Jack."  
They stared into each other's eyes for what Jack thought was an eternity, but really was only a few seconds. He looked away first, clearing his throat. "So! D'ya have time ta teach me today, or do I gotta wait until tomorrow?'  
"I can help you for a while, but then I have to leave."  
"Good enough fer me!"  
When Jack went to bed that night, he couldn't stop thinking of Vinny's smile.

*

Days became weeks, and weeks became months. The fics he'd read that had brought him to discover Vinny had completely slipped Jack's mind as he practiced the guitar with the American and eventually became good enough to write his own music, prompting him to start working on a song for Vinny.  
That was strange to think: a "song for Vinny". They'd known each other for about two months now, nearly three, and Jack felt closer to him than he did to Mark, who he'd been friends with for over a year. In fact, he felt more than close; he loved him.  
Oddly enough, that thought didn't scare him. He was in love with Vinny, and he was writing a song for him. Hopefully it was good, and hopefully Vinny liked it.  
He worked on it whenever he wasn't recording or editing; the lyrics weren't the hardest part, of course, it was the notes and pacing he had a hard time with.  
Finally, though, after a week, he finished it to as good as it was gonna get and excitedly recorded it, posting it on Tumblr before messaging Vinny and asking if he had the time to hear a new song he wrote.  
He received a response via video call, which he accepted with a beaming grin.  
Vinny looked tired. "Hey! Heard you wrote a song." He sounded tired, too.  
Jack twisted up his mouth. "If you're too tired, I can sing it for you anot'er time-"  
"No, it's alright, it's just been a long day. I could use some of your musical genius."  
"Now you've put me under pressure."  
Vinny laughed tiredly. "Just play the song, Sean."  
Jack stuck out his tongue, but started to strum his guitar. He had to look at his guitar while he played and sang due to the fact that he wasn't an expert, but he thought it sounded good, and his voice wasn't too terrible.  
When he'd finished, Vinny was smiling with fondness in his eyes. "That was really nice, Jack. I love it."  
Jack's heart swelled in his chest. "You do?"  
"Yeah. Who's it for?"  
The smile that had grown on Jack's face faltered somewhat. "It's... ahm..."  
Vinny stared at him encouragingly. "Yes?"  
"It's for you." Jack forced out. "I wrote the song for you."  
"... Oh."  
Jack cringed.  
Vinny's smile didn't change- if anything, it grew brighter. "I was actually kinda hoping it was."  
Jack's eyes opened wide. "Huh?"  
That laugh that Jack loved rang out. "I've had a crush on you since we met, Jack. You honestly didn't notice?"  
"I'm not the most observant'a guys." Jack mumbled.  
"Well, now you know, so what the fuck're you gonna do about it?"  
Now _there's_ a question: what _was_ Jack gonna do with this information? In all honesty- "I want to kiss you so bad right now." He breathed.  
"You'll have to come here to do that."  
"Well, smartass," Jack joked, "for now I'm just going to tell you that I'm really in love with you."  
"That's good enough for me."

End


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sexy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Much gay. such poetic. very sex.
> 
> wowe

They were kissing so softly and sensually, like nothing Jack had ever felt; Vinny was barely touching his naked body, ghosting his calloused fingers and warm palms over his heated skin like mist settling on a flower.  
It was dark in his bedroom, save for the dim glow of the candles lit on his nightstand and dresser- Vinny, although not a typically romantic guy, had insisted upon them. Jack was glad, because he didn't want to do this in the dark. He wanted to see Vinny's face when they orgasmed together.  
He didn't mind bottoming for their first time together. He wasn't particularly knowledgeable in this type of sex, so having Vinny, who was well acquainted in this, top made sense. Plus, he wanted to have Vinny inside him, anyway.  
Vinny had Jack wrapped in his arms, Jack sitting on his lap, the two of them intertwined together as though painted abstractly; Jack was breathless, rocking his bare front onto Vinny's, his head tossed back and mouth hanging open, releasing low, guttural sounds as Vinny bit his neck and then licked over the marks. "Vinny... Vinny..." He moaned.  
Vinny slid his hand down to grab at Jack's ass and squeeze, pulling his hips up against his lower abdomen. Jack gasped at the contact of his hard dick on Vinny's hairy navel and groaned. "Vin...ny..."  
"Do you want me, Jack?" Vinny breathed into Jack's ear, his fingers feather-light on the other male's back and sides. "Hm? Do you want me to make you beg for you to cum?"  
The almost dominant way in which Vinny had said that and, of course, what he'd said sent waves of heat and chills all down Jack's body to his dick, which began to leak precum. His breathing picked up and he whimpered out, "Yes, y-yes I-" He was cut off by Vinny raking his nails down his back to the point where he started to bleed a little; at that, he grunted and held the American tighter.  
"Pull my hair," Vinny moaned.  
Jack fisted his hand in Vinny's messy brown hair and yanked- as a result, Vinny keened, rolling his pelvis in order to gain some friction on his boner. "Yesss.... Ohh..."  
Jack sat back on his heels and stared at Vinny through his long lashes; God, those swollen lips, flushed cheeks, crazy hair, and dilated, passion-blown grey-green eyes... he looked- "Beautiful," The Irishman commented quietly, his tone rough, "You look so fockin' beautiful, Vinny."  
"That's really gay, Jack." Vinny replied, but he was smiling and leaning forward to kiss his boyfriend all the same.  
When their mouths met, it felt just as good, if not better than the first time; Vinny's lips were so soft, if slightly chapped, and his beard gave Jack tingles as it prickled his face. They nipped at each other's lips, tongues sliding together, making lewd, wet sounds that had Jack moaning in his throat. "Vinny, please..." He whined. He had strings of saliva stretching between his mouth and Vinny's and his lips, his face reddening, thinking about how sexual he must look.  
"Say it again," Vinny's voice was more of a moan than anything. "I wanna hear you _beg,_ Jack."  
Jack craned his head back and rolled his hips, eyes fluttering closed. _"Vinny... fuck me..."_ His tone was a whimper. "I want you so badly, please..."  
Vinny's expression- dipped eyebrows, lips parted, seeming almost desperate- was nearly enough to make Jack cum right then and there. The American placed open-mouthed kisses all over Jack's chest, leading up to his neck and jaw, rocking his hips repeatedly to rub his dick against Jack's, the both of them groaning at the feeling. "Ohh~" Vinny mewled. "You're so hot, Jack, God...."  
Jack tugged Vinny's hair harder, scratching down his back and sides to rip a cry from him. "Vinny! Fuck me! God, come-" Jack pushed his cock onto Vinny's. "C'mon!"  
Vinny nodded quickly. "Ok, ok, yeah."  
He patted around behind him for the lube, his fingers finding it and popping the cap, squeezing some out onto his hand so he could rub it onto the fingers of his right hand and then his dick. With his fingers now lubed, he put his hand between Jack's legs and then pushed a finger up into his hole; Jack groaned in both pain and pleasure, trying to thrust down onto the digit. "Ohhh... mmhh...."  
Vinny took that as a good sign and carefully put in another, stretching and fingerfucking Jack rapidly- the Irishman was shivering, his voice shuddering. "Ohhoohh, oh Vinny-" He was cut off by Vinny pressing into his prostate, causing him to scream. "OH! VINNY! THAT WAS SO- ohhh.. my God...dd..."  
Vinny took Jack by hips and pushed him down, slowly, onto his lubed dick, both of their mouths falling open, Vinny substantially louder than Jack even though he wasn't the one getting it in the ass. "Jack.... hhaahhh...." He breathed.  
By the time Jack was fully seated, both of them were shivering. "Vinny! Oh!!" Jack cried. "Oh God!"  
Vinny couldn't even form words, he was such a mess, even though they'd just started getting serious. He was moaning, panting, thrusting up into Jack with a slow snap of his hips, Jack above him stuttering out swears and whimpers. "Vinny! Ohhhh.... y-you..."  
"What?" Vinny huffed, the word ending in a groan.  
"I'm s-so, you make me so..." Jack tried to say, but then Vinny hit his prostate, and he was reduced to a screaming, crying, limp mess. "AHH! YOU MAKE ME SO HORNY! VINNY!!"  
"Jack! JACK!"  
Jack was biting on Vinny's neck, yanking his hair, moving up and down on Vinny's dick; tears were running out of his eyes and he was scratching Vinny's back to all hell. He could barely speak, could barely utter a sound past a pornographic mewl.  
Vinny wasn't in much better shape: he was clutching Jack's back with clawed hands, holding him as close as he could, whimpering, gasping, the most pleasured expression etched into his features, like he was in so much pain it hurt. They were so close together, skin to skin, seemingly conjoined- one wouldn't be able to tell where one man stopped and the other started. They moved in unison, and then out of sync as Jack's orgasm drew nearer. "I'm so-" He gasped. "I'm so close! Vinny!"  
Vinny could only nod in agreement; he, too, grew closer to cumming. His noises increased in volume, upward thrusts intensifying in strength. Ohh, it was like he was falling endlessly, his whole world consumed by Jack, everything Jack. One hand slipped between their bodies to pump the other male's weeping cock. "Ahhh, hhaa, Jack... JACK! I'M-" He shuddered and grunted as he came inside his boyfriend, his orgasm rippling through his insides, making him lightheaded.  
A rumbling groan rolled out of Jack's chest when he finished not a second later, his own climax crashing like ocean waves over and over in his body, causing him to shiver and gasp, "Vinny..."  
Seconds passed of them just holding each other while they recuperated from the mind-blowing orgasms they'd each reached; after a while, though, Jack's cum began to dry and turn sticky, so they had to pull apart, but Vinny kept kissing Jack. "I love you so much, Jack," He said quietly, voice rough.  
"You better, after what we j'st did." Even after sex, Jack was still a little shit.  
Vinny smiled and chuckled airily against Jack's lips. "Smartass."  
"24/7,"  
The not-grey brunet laid Jack down onto the bed and detached himself from him, getting up somewhat wobbily and walking to the bathroom; there, he got a damp rag and washed himself free of jizz, then rinsed it out before walking back out to the bedroom to clean up Jack, who was nearly asleep, hands clasped behind his head with a peaceful, sort of angelic look on his countenance. Vinny straddled his waist and began to wipe the cum from his hairy torso. "You look really cute right now." He told him.  
"Take a picture, it'll last longer." Jack mumbled good-naturedly, smirking, opening one eye.  
"Maybe I will."  
He finished cleaning Jack and tossed the rag into the hamper on the other side of the room. "Fucking Kobe."  
"LeBron James better watch his back."  
Vinny laughed, and so did Jack, the fluttering in his chest coming back. He reached up and grabbed Vinny's shoulders, pulling him down onto the bed beside him, giving him butterfly kisses on his nose, cheek, eyelids, and lips, whispering, "I love you, too."  
"You're such a romantic." Vinny stated, equally as quiet, adoration on the edge of each word.  
Jack made an agreeing noise and cuddled into him, throwing an arm and a leg over him. Vinny slid his hands over Jack like feathers again, wary of the scratches that would definitely sting for a while.  
After a while, their even, slow breathing was the only noise in the room.

End :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got like.... two hours of sleep, maybe

**Author's Note:**

> I didnt feel like writing a song for Jack to sing so just assume it was the best song ever


End file.
